The Price of Glory
by noga999
Summary: The Triwizard Tournament is returning to Hogwarts. Post- Epilogue. JSP/OFC, ASP/SM.
1. The Last Summer

Title: The Price of Glory.

Ship: James/ OFC, Albus/Scorpius, Albus/OMC.

Genre: Adventure, Romance.

Rating: K + (PG13).

Summary: The Triwizard Tournament is returning to Hogwarts. Post- Epilogue.

**Author's Note**: This fanfic contains slash pairing (a romantic relationship between two characters of the same sex). You have been warned.

**Author's Note** **#2**: This story is in fact complete, but needs to be translated to English. I'd love to have reviews so I could improve my translating and know if I even should continue translating.

**Enjoy ;) **

Chapter 1: The Last Summer

The thirty-first day of August was the saddest and happiest day for the Weasley family. It was the last day of summer vacation, but also the day before the awaited return to Hogwarts.

In addition it was also the birthday of one James Sirius Potter. And that year, in which all his family members gathered to enjoy a summer evening in the back yard of the Potter family home, he celebrated his 17th birthday.

"What did you ask for?" demanded his little sister Lily immediately after he blew out the eighteen candles that decorated the enormous birthday cake Grandma Molly made for him. Wisps of smoke drifted into the soft twilight, illuminated by charmed lamps that were scattered across the grass and tables. Yellow fireflys floated among the flowers and shrubs, which spread sweet scents in the warm air.

"Lils, you know that if I tell you the wish won't come true," he replied with the same words he told his every year since he could remember and ruffled her long red hair in a way knew annoyed her.

She brushed his hand and nervously flattened hair smooth on both sides of her freckled face. She'll be 13 in three months, and recently everyone around her started to notice her appearance is important to her - a sign of a girl entering puberty.

"That's nonsense. You can't trick me into believing you anymore, you know," she said and stuck her tongue out at him. "So what did you ask for? "

"What can the boy who has everything possibly ask for?" a pleasant voice said behind them.

"Teddy!" James called, getting up with almost excessive enthusiasm. But he stopped himself just before embracing his father's godson, who was standing behind him. Sometimes he forgot that they weren't children anymore. Instead he settled for a hand shake.

"Oh, come on," Teddy let out and caught him in a bear hug.

Lily hurried to receive a hug right after her brother. Teddy hugged her tightly and lifted her into the air, even though she was too big for it. But Teddy was a big guy – even taller than James , who was always quite high for his age – and muscular enough to pick up a little girl as thin as Lily.

Teddy was four years older than James, which means he was twenty –one years old. He was an Auror Academy graduate, which made him James' irreplaceable role model. He dreamed of attending the Academy and becoming an Auror, of catching Dark wizards like his father and his uncle Ron, and also like Teddy.

As the son of the head of the Auror's Department, James learned closely many of it's most daring and famous activities.

He also knew that there were many intriguing specialties in the Auror Department. For example Teddy, a born metamorphmagus, was able to change the appearance at will, there for specialized in camouflage. According to the words of Uncle Ron, who was Deputy- Dean of the Academy, Teddy was among the most talented in his field.

Today Teddy decided to honor James and his family with a look that resembled the Potters as much as possible; He wore his hair black and wild and made his facial traits remarkably similar to those of James. Only his eyes remained the same as always – amber and almond shaped. He often decided to keep then untouched (maybe because everyone kept telling him how much they remind those of his late father).

"We thought you wouldn't make it!" Lily said excitedly after she stepped away from Teddy.

"I thought so too, but we returned early after the mission. I think Ron pulled a few strings so I could be here..."

Teddy waved to someone behind James. He turned and saw his uncle Ron standing next to his wife and several of their friends from school, which were gathered talking and drinking. Aunt Hermione's curly hair bounced as she spoke enthusiastically; they were undoubtedly discussing the new law banning the werewolves from receiving care at St. Mungo's Hospital.

Ron waved his big hand at James and exclaimed, "This is your gift from me this year!"

James laughed and returned the gesture.

"Tell me about your mission," he asked Teddy while he helped himself a big slice of birthday cake. He was still wearing the red official Auror uniform but left the front buttons open, revealing the simple t-shirt he wore underneath.

"That's top secret," he replied with a wink, licking cream off his thumb.

"Give me a brake," James said slyly. "You're a fresh Auror. They don't send you on the really dangerous missions."

Teddy laughed. "Nice try, Jay," he said, avoiding the simple trick. "I really can't tell. But I assure you it's nothing exciting, just routine surveillance."

James would have continued to investigate as a shining figure in a summer dress disrupted him and stole the show. Victoire had long golden hair and was almost as tall as James, even without heels. She was, without a doubt and resistance, the most beautiful of James' cousins. She inherited Viola Blood from her mother, which made her shine like a diamond among other people, even when she was having a bad day.

"Hello," she purred at Teddy.

"Hello, My Fair Lady," he replied in a gentleman manor, forgetting the cake. James saw the spark in his godbrother's eyes when he saw her. He offered her his arm. "Accompany me for a short walk?"

She took his arm and they walked away in an innocent manor. Teddy gave James a wink before turning away. Everyone knew what was going on romantically between the two, although they refrained from expressing affection around the family – it usually raised a wave of embarrassing whistles and cheers.

James knew it was selfish on his part to want Teddy to choose him over his girlfriend – if he had the opportunity to spend the evening with a girl like Vicky he would not hesitate – but he still felt certain bitterness when his godbrother walked away towards the flower beds.

But he didn't let it bother him too much. After all it was his seventeenth birthday and tomorrow he will be returning for his final year at Hogwarts. There were too many things to be excited about for him to feel bitter.

He found Fred and Roxanne at the refreshment table, debating about alcoholic beverages. James listened for some time. These kind of debates were always something worth hearing – both siblings inherited their parents' sharp tongue and wit.

Although they were Weasleys beyond doubt, the twins were very similar to their mother, with dark skin and hair. The only detail they inherited from their father, who ran a very successful trick shop in Diagon Alley, were the laughing blue eyes and the endless love of trouble making.

"Don't just stand there and pretend you don't have an opinion about this," Fred said to James.

"But really I don't," James replied, glancing toward his mother who seemed very bored by her conversation with Aunt Fleur. "I'm turning seventeen today. Until this day I haven't even thought of touching alcohol. Seriously, Fred – I expected you to know that."

"I can't believe you're still afraid of your mother," Roxanne said as she poured fire whiskey and brandy into six cups, three each. "You're seventeen, an adult wizard, and this time next year you'll probably be on your way to Auror Academy – if you won't screw up the N.E.W.T.s. You will deal with many things that would be more frightening than your mother."

"I disagree, my dear cousin," James said and raised both the drinks Fred handed him. "You probably don't know my mother if you think Aurors deal with scarier things. How do you think my dad became head of the Department?"

"To James Sirius Potter," Fred declared formally, raising both his glasses. "A gifted Seeker, legendary trouble- maker, and ladies man!"

"Whatever!" Roxanne called in return and the three quickly drank down their fire whisky and brandy.

The combination of the two drinks, which were strong as it is, created a sour- sweet burning feeling at the bottom of James' throat. He swallowed hard and let out a wild call that caused a few people to turn around and look at him in amusement or as if he was out of his mind.

The three laughed. A movement attracted James' eye and he saw his father standing by the back door, motioning for him solemnly to come closer.

"Already getting into trouble?" Roxanne said with an exaggerated impression. "You really are gifted."

James put his cups down and walked toward his father, wearing an innocent expression and skillfully trying to force down a smile that began to sneak across his face under the influence of alcohol. But he soon discovered that his father wasn't about to scold him, but to introduce him to the guests he was talking to.

Not all the people who were invited to the party were necessarily James' relatives or friends. The event his parents held on the last day of summer every year included his birthday party only by chance, but he didn't complain because it meant he always got a big birthday party.

He knew the people with whom his father was talking, even if not personally but from pictures in the paper.

One of them was Kingsley Shacklebolt, then Minister of Magic and a close acquaintance of his father. He was wearing a tailored gray robe that didn't match the evening's warm weather and was smiling at James as he greeted him warmly, shaking his hand. James had met him several times – he always thought the single earring he wore in his ear, like his uncle Bill, was pretty cool.

The second guest was a smiling woman the same age of James' father, wearing slightly masculine formal clothes with her brown hair gathered in a bun. His father introduced him to Susan Bones, Deputy Head of the Department for International Magical Cooperation, and a friend from his days at Hogwarts. She congratulated James and noted with wonder, like most people, the striking resemblance between him and his father.

James wasn't impressed. He know that now, after passing most of the developmental stages of adolescence , the resemblance between him and his father was greater than ever. Now it wasn't just in the hair and facial features; it was deep and much more significant, almost as if they were the same person in two different stages of life. His father was much older, of course, with silver strands in his black mane even though he was only forty, and faint lines across his forehead. In addition, unlike James, he wore glasses. Underneath them his were green, while James' were brown. Also, he was slender and not quiet tall. James was already taller than him.

The third guest James knew well, even though the guest didn't know him. He was gazing at him with dark and serious eyes, sunken in both sides of his crocked nose. He wasn't smiling as he shook James' hand but made a friendly gesture with his big head.

"James, this is Viktor Krum, the Bulgarian Ministry's representative in England," James' father presented the strange guest.

James was tempted to say "I know", but said nothing nonetheless. Everyone knew Krum was considered the world's best Seeker before retiring a few years earlier in favor of politics. He served as a model for everyone who wanted to excel at Quidditch, so James knew him well. But he never imagined that in reality he would be so ugly and squat, and that his father knew him personally.

Uncle Percy suddenly appeared there, as he usually wondrously appeared whenever a Ministry of Magic official was around. He shook hands with all three and immediately launched into a conversation with Mrs. Bones about the recent activities of the Ministry of Magic.

"I'd love to discuss it some other time, Percy," Bones rejected him politely. "We came to talk to Harry."

"Is something wrong? " James's father asked seriously.

"Nothing bad," Mrs. Bones reassured him immediately. "It's something else. Where can we talk privately? "

James's father directed them into the house, no doubt to his study, reluctantly but politely.

James didn't take it seriously. His father was head of the Auror Department for many years; he usually had to work during family events and holidays. But as he turned back towards the party he noticed his mother looking after the group and sighing in weary frustration.

"Was that Krum?" Ron demanded to know when James walked past him.

"Yeah. Cool, isn't it?" he answered.

"Awesome!" called Hugo, who was munching pretzels with his father. "Uncle Harry knows him? Dad, maybe he could show us some moves – ? "

"No," said Uncle Ron with a strange winch, as if he was seeing something repulsive. "No, it's not cool at all!"

Then, to James' surprise and Hugo's horror, he grabbed Aunt Hermione as she passed and kissed her with exaggerated passion. When he broke away from her she looked shocked.

"And no," he told his son, who was disgusted by the spectacle. "He couldn't show us some moves."

Hugo walked away in panic at the first sign that his parents were about to kiss again.

"What have you got against Krum?" James asked. At that stage of his life he didn't find kissing disgusting.

"Krum?" Aunt Hermione asked, looking searchingly at her husband.

"He's here," James answered for him. "Dad went to talk with him and Shackelbolt."

"Really?" Aunt Hermione looked very intrigued. Uncle Ron's ears turned red for some reason.

"He used to admire him," Hermione explained to James casually. "But he doesn't like him since I went with him to the Yule Ball in t fourth year – "

"You wrote to him for years after that!" Uncle Ron called defensively.

"When was he at Hogwarts?" James asked curiously.

"He participated in the Triwizard Tournament. It was held when we were in fourth year," Hermione explained, looking a bit grim. "But it did not end well."

James meant to ask what was the Triwizard Tournament and why it didn't end well, when a shout was heard from the house. Everyone in the back yard looked up toward the open window of the study on the second floor.

"Absolutely not!" James was shocked to discover that he could hardly recognize his father's voice. He didn't often shout, and even then he never sounded so thunderous and full of rage. "This will cause only trouble! I won't let you –"

More muted voices were heard, apparently trying to calm the agitated Harry. James' mother laid aside her butterbeer bottle and turned validly into a the house, muttering to herself, "What are they shouting about? ... "

Hermione looked at Ron. Ron looked back at her. For a moment he just stared, then his eyes widened.

"Excuse us," Hermione muttered toward James and the husband and wife also rushed inside. It was a bit strange, but James was used to that. Sometimes it seems as if his father was able to communicate with Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron by telepathy.

The evening ended after a short time. James, though he drank quite a bit, felt he could continue to celebrate for a few more hours. But instead he had to take advantage of his new option to use magic outside of school to help his mother with the cleaning.

His father hadn't left the study since he went there to talk to the officials, staying there long after they apologized to Mrs. Potter for the trouble and left. Only after the last guest had left he came down and began to help with the cleaning in a strange silence. His wife looked at him with concern.

When they finished cleaning it was late in the evening. James, who barely started packing for Hogwarts, made his way to his room when his father caught him on the stairs.

"Let's talk. In my study," he said. James didn't dare to tell him he hadn't packed, so he followed.

James' father's study was the closest thing to a sacred place in the Potter house. James always liked to bend the rules, but the knowledge that he was expressly prohibited from snooping around his father's study was ingrained in him well since before he could remember.

The last time he dared to go inside without permission was before his first year, under the influence of Fred and Roxanne, who heard from their father that Harry kept there a magical map of Hogwarts that showed all the secret passages and the where- about of all who were present in it; a very useful tool for troublemakers. He managed to steal it successfully, but soon his father noticed that the item was gone. Only under a very intense persuasion talk from with Uncle George he allowed them to keep the map, and James was still punished harshly.

The study was almost like a fortress in terms of magic. Runes, concealment charms, protection spells and some violent curses were placed around the room, making it impenetrable for anyone who wasn't supposed to come near it. James and his siblings didn't have to ask why: their father must have been keeping there secret documents from the Department.

But there was always someone who managed to get around Harry Potter's even the most severe prohibitions. It was none other than James' fourteen years old brother, Albus. He was standing by the book shelves, examining some book or another by a light of a table lamp when the two other men entered the study. Albus closed the book lightly and smiled at them. No one was supposed to enter the room without permission, but he acted as if he didn't know that rule.

"I lent 'The History and Development of Charms'. I'm returning it now." He put the book back naturally.

"I need to talk to James now, privately."

"Sure," Albus said with such a fake kindness that James couldn't understand how their father didn't see through the disguise. Albus was a wolf disguised as a sheep – or rather, a snake disgusted as a lion.

His father ruffled his hair affectionately as he passed him on the way out. Yes, Albus was an artist in playing coy when it helped him get what he wanted.

He smiled at James on the way out. James hated his smugness. No matter what everyone said, he was a weird kid, and not just because a group of silvery hairs appeared in his dark auburn hair before he turned thirteen.

Albus closed the door behind him and James was left alone with his father. They sat on the couch in front of the fireplace in silence, and James suspected and feared that his father intended to start an awkward conversation about maturity.

To avoid that he said, "I didn't know you knew Krum. That's awesome."

"Yeah," his father muttered but didn't seem to feel that way. Sometimes he tended to sink into gloomy moods – it was just part of his nature – but usually he was careful to show it to his children. This time it wasn't like that; he wore a very stern expression that made him look quiet old.

"What did they say that got you so angry?" James asked him.

"I'd tell you, but there's no point. Tomorrow you'll find out anyway," Harry replied, looking discouraged. He took off his glasses and rubbed his face before putting them back. Then he smiled.

"Anyway, that's not what I wanted to talk to you about. You're seventeen today, and I want to give you a special gift. I waited a long time for this day," he admitted, almost excitedly, and went to a mysterious box made of three different types of wood and locked in seven locks that stood in the corner of the room.

James stretched his neck but still couldn't see how his father opened all the seven locks so quickly. When he straightened up he held a… Cascade of silvery water?

No, it couldn't possibly be water. It was too solid to be water. Just as his father spread it before him, James realized it was a cloak. But not just any clock; it's texture was smooth as water in the moonlight, and in it swayed peaceful vortices in deep shades of dark green, purple, scarlet and indigo all molding together, so that from a distance they could look like colorless gray waves. James had never seen anything like that.

"You know what it is?" His father asked him, almost mischievously.

James leaned over and touched the fabric. It was cool and smooth like glass, while being soft, just as he expected.

"This is ... a clock ..."

"Not just any clock. An invisibility cloak."

James stared at his father. "Are you serious?"

His father wrapped him in the cloak and pulled the hood over his head. When James looked at his hands he found himself staring at the carpet. His body disappeared without a trace.

"No, I mean – are you serious about giving it to me?"

His father chuckled and sat down, allowing James to examine his complete disappearance.

"I'm well aware of all the trouble you can cause with this tool. Originally I thought to give it to you only when you finish school, but then I realized that I would be degrading your adulthood by doing so. You are a wizard of age now, James, and I'm sure that you will act accordingly. Besides that, I want you to... have this clock not only because it's a family heirloom." He frowned. "I would want to have another two Invisibility Cloaks to give to your brother and sister, but I think that right now you would need it more than they would."

"Why?" James asked, his father seriousness making him uncomfortable.

His father smiled sadly. "It will protect you. I can tell you it saved my life more times than I can count. If I know you well – and I certainly know you, James – you'll need this kind of help this year."

"But why?" James took off the cloak so he could give his father a questioning look.

"I wouldn't want to ruin it for you. You'll find out tomorrow."

His father stood up, shook his hand and then embraced him. James couldn't remember the last time he let his father hug him. He was shocked to discover how much taller he was now.

"Happy birthday, Jamie. You're not a kid anymore."


	2. The Serpent and the Lion

**Thanks for the reviews guy ;) I'll try to update about once a week, but it depends on what kind of week I'm having ^^"**

**osirisredgirl**** – Thanks for the help. I corrected the mistakes you pointed out for me and rephrased the sentence that didn't make sense (I fear it was lost in the translation but I think I fixed it).**

**Happy reading ^^**

Chapter 2: The Serpent and the Lion

Albus still couldn't stop yawning as he passed the magical border that lead to platform nine- and- three- quarters, where the red Hogwarts Express train was awaiting. Another relic of a more proud and glamorous era of the Wizarding World – the Muggles weren't using such trains for long - but the nostalgia that clung to it was strong enough to keep it around.

Sometimes it amazed him how a single book can change the way he perceived the world. The book that kept Albus from sleeping the night before was certainly a book to change one's perception. Many teens his age may have not survived the first two pages without falling asleep, but Albus found it fascinating. The author presented the similarities and differences between the wizarding community and the Muggle world while regarding internal revolutions in a groundbreaking and accurate way.

"Take care this year," his mother told him and his siblings, as if they didn't take care of themselves every year. She hugged and kissed them and sent them to school, holding back the tears, thinking no one notices they're there.

"Yes, I don't want to receive owls from Neville this year," his father told James earnestly.

James rolled his eyes in reply. "This is my last year, Dad," he said. "Do you really think I'll be caught in the act?"

He was still laughing when his mother stuck a finger in his chest and lectured him about behaving himself for the fifth time this week. Somehow Albus felt it was said much more serious this time, as if something really bad will happen if James didn't behave this year.

"Teddy's not coming to say goodbye?" Lily asked as she huged her father goodbye.

"No, honey, he had to work. Actually, I should be in the office myself in another ten minutes or so..."

He said that every year, but somehow he always stayed right until the train left.

"Excited?" He asked Albus as he covered a yawn in his elbow.

"Not really," he answered, but it wasn't exactly the truth. He was a bit exiceted to go back to Hogwarts, and not just because he could see again the friends from his house and not to have to be around James all the time. This year was the year – this year he was going to do something extraordinary .

His father smiled at him and for a moment Albus felt as if in some mysterious way he knew about his plans. But the feeling passed almost immediately and they embraced. His father moved the few silver strands of hair from his forehead and kissed it. Albus knew everyone was watching – everyone always watched when his father was around – but he didn't care that the other students could see his father hugging and kissing him, even though he wasn't a child anymore.

He never cared what others thought of him. It was a necessary tool for his survival. He wasn't friendly and athletic like James or beautiful and sweet like Lily, and in addition to these faults he was also a Slytherin. He had to find tools to defend himself against bullies and exploiters.

For some unknown reason he was horribly different from his siblings. He didn't like Quidditch, which ruled him immediately from being popular. Maybe that was why he was sorted into Slytherin while they were Gryffindors.

Needless to say that being separated from his protecting family unit was very painful for him in his first year. For the first time he was exposed to real harassment from people who really wanted to hurt him. Parents and uncles could not protect him from the bullies at school who were set on humiliating the sharp-tongued boy that used to sit in the back row at DADA and solved riddles for pleasure because he had learned about hexes and cursed before he could tie his lace. He had to find ways to protect himself.

His father stepped away and looked at him. They had the same eyes – dark green and almond-shaped. It was the only facial detail he inherited from his father, and the only character in his appearance he wholeheartedly thought was beautiful. He didn't have the shaggy black hair that James inherited, but normal auburn hair. His features were more similar to those of his mother than his father – softer, not proud impressive. And he had freckles. Sometimes he felt he got all the remaining, unwanted traits that were left after James was created.

"I want you to watch out for yourself this year," his father said quietly, so only he would hear.

"I always watch out for myself," Albus replied impatiently. He was caught very rarely when he disobeyed the rules. He was a little bit smarter than James.

"This year especially," his father insisted. "I mean not taking hikes in the Forbidden Forest, not talking to strangers in the Three Broomsticks, not trying to solve mysteries – "

"That was once," Albus argued.

"I want you to promise."

Albus rolled his eyes but promised not to do dangerous things.

"This is one way to prevent your son from getting into trouble," said a voice behind him.

He turned to see Mr. Malfoy standing there, hands in the pockets of his expensive cloak. Like every time they met he seemed nervous, for some reason. Albus knew that when they were young his father and Mr. Malfoy were sworn enemies, so he imagined the hair withdrawal and nervous attitude arrived at an older age.

"What do you suggest?" Harry replied. He didn't sound aggressive, but not particularly friendly either. They always talked to each other that way – with a weird, complete indifference.

"Give him an example of the person he would become if took the wrong path," said Mr. Malfoy with heavy bitterness. He was a very bitter persom, with his pale hair slicked back and sunken gray eyes.

Personally Albus didn't find that conversation interesting at all. Behind Mr. Malfoy appeared his son, Scorpius. Albus noticed immediately that he has grown during the summer, and now he was almost as tall as his father. He also let his platinum hair grow, and now it reached just below his ears. It suited him, made him look less like a child.

Albus smiled at him. He smiled back in a shyness which in the eyes of a stranger could have been misinterpreted as alienation. Albus motioned to him that they should go so their fathers wouldn't have to make small talk and he obeyed.

"So how was your summer?" Scorpius asked as he helped him load his suitcase into the cabin.

"I wrote to you all summer. You know exactly how I was," Albus replied.

"Oh. Right…" Scorpius blushed. Despite his cool and sleek appearance, he was easily embarrassed.

They went back to the platform and Albus covered a yawn.

"What were you reading?" Scorpius asked. They were best friends ever since their first year; Scorpius knew Albus will enough to know that when he seemed to have had a sleepless night, he probably spent it reading.

"_'The Clash of Two Worlds'_."

"Oh, that's a great book. I particularly liked its review on the subject of the meaning of leadership. We like to think we are more developed than the Muggles, but overall our principles are rather primal – the strong rule. "

"Don't let anyone from Slytherin hear you say that," Albus said half-jokingly.

"You know," Scorpius said while a cloud of steam enveloped them and they stopped for a moment to lean against the side of the train, hidden from the eyes of other students. "I've heard that there're things better than books that can keep you awake all night."

Albus laughed out loud. "Don't tell me you plan to leave the loser camp and become the girl idol of Slytherin."

Scorpius blushed and looked away. "I didn't say that..."

Albus reassured him with laughter. "I don't know about you, but I'll stick to the books. I hope you don't mind your best friend's a loser."

Scorpius wore a serious expression. "You're not a loser, Al."

Albus shrugged. He liked to hear it, but knew it wasn't true. He had accepted it already.

"I couldn't get the book, by the way," he said, changing the subject.

Scorpius raised an eyebrow. "You had the whole summer."

"I know," Albus said nudging the train. "But it's not as easy as it sounds, alright? My dad has protections in his study. Even when I found the right book I had to figure out how to get it out, but then I couldn't take it with me to Hogwarts because he would have noticed it was gone –"

"At least you summarized the important information?" Scorpius glanced around to make sure no one was around. He caught the sight of a few Slytherin students and waved.

"Don't worry," Albus said, waving too. "Everything's in here." He tapped his temple.

Scorpius looked at him as if he offered they should go for a swim with the giant squid in the lake. Then he rolled his eyes. "I can't believe you sometimes..."

"Come on, when was the last time my memory failed us?"

"These are not Arithmancy homework, Albus," Scorpius claimed. "We're talking about very complicated magic. Many older and more experienced wizards couldn't control it! And you expect us to learn it based on your memory alone?"

At that moment the whistle blew, calling the passengers to board. Albus patted Scorpius' shoulder lightly and ran to say goodbye to his parents for the last time. Along the way he dragged Rose from a persistent argument with her mother.

The train started to move and they waved to their parents through the window. Albus felt a pang of longing mixed with excitement for another year.

"What was that about?" He asked his cousin when their parents disappeared in the steam.

"My hair," Rose replied with a gesture of despair and immediately began to wring the edges of her red curly hair. "She won't allow me to dye it."

Albus certainly understood why she would want to dye her hair. Rose was granted a combination of her mother's curls and her father's red hair, not mentioning she was freckled and wore glasses.

"Then dye it tonight. It will last until Christmas, and after that you can dye it again until the summer," Albus suggested as they turn to their cabin.

"Yeah… Assuming that my mom won't shave it off when she hears about it," Rose muttered bitterly.

"Try to straight it, than. I think red is a beautiful hair color. Scorpius thinks so too."

"Really?"

For some reason Rose blushed. Then she did it again when they entered their cabin, where Scorpius was sitting, looking out the window.

"You know, I think something big is happening this year, " Rose told them as a group of excited students passed outside the cabin. She took out a book from her bag.

"Yeah, me too." Albus looked at Scorpius with a meaningful look. He smiled back coyly.

"I heard my parents whispering about it last night. There was something that really made Uncle Harry mad. I wonder what it could be..."

Rose sank into her book. Albus and Scorpius began game of wizards chess, but instead of playing found themselves talking trivially for a very long time.

The sweets trolley came and went. Albus and Scorpius received a few visits from some of their classmates from Slytherin, who behaved as if Rose wasn't there. She, in turn, glanced at them coldly over the edge of her book, not daring to try and take place in the conversation. That look became worse when a handsome seventh year student entered their cabin.

The boy's name was Hans Morgan, and he was the captain of the Slytherin's Quidditch team. He was a boy of average height, not exceptionally sturdy yet muscular at a notable extent. When he threw himself gracefully on the spare seat next to Albus it was impossible to ignore the way his limbs moved. He pushed his light brown hair from his face with a random yet notable gesture.

"So what year are you guys now?" He asked Albus and Scorpius, although he mostly looked at Albus. He always felt that Morgan likes it more than the other young students, although he couldn't say why: he and James were bitter rivals on the Quidditch pitch.

"Fourth," Albus replied. Scorpius didn't seem enthusiastic to reply.

"Just fourth year?" Morgan was surprised but didn't dwell on the subject. "Then are you going to try out for the team this year, Potter? We need two chasers and a keeper."

"You know I don't play."

"Not that I understand why. If you have half your brother's talent we'll destroy Gryffindor this year. And I'm sure you have. Your mom was a chaser for the Harpies, wasn't she?"

"You seem to know quite a bit about me," Albus said teasingly. He was surprised when Morgan put his arm around him in quite an intimate way, making him realize how close they were sitting. With the strong arm across his shoulders he almost had to lean on the other boy's chest.

"Somehow, I have a special place in my head when it comes to things related to you, Potter," Morgan said, smiling at Albus. He noticed his eye color for the first time – they were pale green.

He felt his face grow warm. He mumbled something unintelligible and lowered his eyes.

Morgan touched his face with the tips of his fingers and Albus felt a strange, unfamiliar sensation spreading in his body from contact.

"Think about it , okay?" Morgan said kindly and left the cabin.

Albus realized his heart was beating very fast and that he kept looking at the door although Morgan had already left. He shook himself and returned to be aware of the fact that Rose and Scorpius were there too. Suddenly he realized how incriminating was the conversation they just heard was and he tried to pretend nothing ever happened.

"Make your move," he told Scorpius.

"What?" Scorpius became red for some unknown reason. His gray eyes looked very shiny.

"The game. Make your move, " Albus explained, gesturing to the chess board.

"Oh. Yeah. Right." Scorpius gave the chessmen some orders and after two moves lost disgracefully.

Just after dark they could see the distant lights of Hogwarts twinkling above the horizon. Rose closed the last page of the book and looked at Albus.

"You're right," she said. "I'll straight my hair, and get rid of glasses. My mom wouldn't say anything about it. "

"You seem determined to be popular this year," Albus told her while he and Scorpius collected the chess pieces.

Rose blushed. "I don't want to be like I'm now forever," she said resentfully. "For you it's not so bad – you have each other. I don't have any friends. "

"You have me," Albus protested. Besides Scorpius, Rose was the only person in Hogwarts he could really call a friend.

"But you're a Slytherin. It's different. I don't have any friends in Gryffindor." She sighed. "I knew I should have been sorted into Ravenclaw..."

"I'm sure you've been sorted into Gryffindor for a reason," Scorpius told her.

Rose smiled a strange smile. "Thank you, Scorpius."

Scorpius nodded and looked away, as if the fact that he spoke was some kind of passing madness. He didn't talk much to people besides Albus.

"I think the whole houses issue is idiotic," Albus said, repeating the phrase he recited at least once a year, every year. Since his father had told him how to get the sorting hat to put you in the house you wanted to be sorted to, and how he himself, an exemplary Gryffindor, was almost sorted into Slytherin, his respect towards the sorting ceremony decreased drastically. In his opinion the houses were no more than a poor excuse to create a rivalry between the students at Hogwarts.

They discussed the issue of houses for the rest of the trip. When they came off the train onto the platform swamped with robed students Albus and Scorpius were separated from Rose and joined a large convoy of Slytherin students that made their way through the crowd towards the carriages. Rose disappeared into the crowd. Albus felt bad for her. He felt so safe between his Slytherin classmates, who were united in a crowd of students; however, Rose was right when she said she had no one.

Carriages waited the students obediently outside the station. All everybody could see were old-fashioned carriages driven by magic. But Albus saw through the illusion that hid the truth from their eyes: he saw the creatures that were pulling the carriages.

The Thestrals were black, thin limbed horse- like creatures with bat like wings. They gazed at Albus with white intelligent eyes.

He wanted to caress the black slick skin but stopped himself. He didn't want anyone to think he was crazy, even though the truth was that he was able to see these fascinating creatures only because two years ago he had witnessed his head of house die.

At first they frightened him and he was convinced he was out of his mind. He held his secret with suffering for months until Christmas brake, only then he dared to tell his father that he feared he was going out of his mind – That the event of the year before had left him permanently undermined.

As always his father knew exactly what to do to calm him down. He asked Hagrid, the Groundkeeper at Hogwarts and also his old friend, to take Albus for a tour in the forest and show him that the Thestrals were are intelligent and gentle creatures that lived a peaceful life.

He learned to appreciate them and the comfort they provided. With time the image of his teacher lying on the floor of his office in a pool of blood started to fade.

He went after Scorpius into carriage with some Slytherin girls from their year. While they chatted excitedly around Scorpius (which somehow during the summer has become extremely more attractive to them) Albus looked out the window. The castle was lit like a flame in the night, white and beautiful against the stars and the velvet clouds. Albus felt an excitement mixed with serenity ant the thought of returning for another year.


	3. The Triwizard Tournament

**Thanks for faving and following the story, guys ;) I'd love to have reviews, too, especially on the sorting hat's song (in the original language the content and the riming were a lot better, if I do say so myself). **

**Enjoy ^^**

Chapter 3: The Triwizard Tournament

While Lily's friends were busy admiring polished wood and padded seats of the magical carriage, which was carried miraculously by invisible horses, she watched the castle deep in thought. This was neither the first nor the second time in which she saw the castle – her parents took her there many times as a child – but somehow, the fact that she was a student there changed her perspective. Now Hogwarts was no longer an incomprehensible marvel, but an open door that allowed her to explore the mystery behind it. Ancient portraits of people and events that accrued long before her time, abundant ghosts full of stories of days gone by, secret passages leading to the wings and mysterious rooms – all these and more were the things that made Hogwarts all so fascinating in the eyes of Lily Potter.

"Lily!" Mary- Jane, Lily's best friend, exclaimed. "Daydreaming again? We're almost there!"

Indeed, after a few seconds the carriage passed under the gate in the wall and stopped under the front steps of the castle. Lily went after her friends and immediately looked up at the towers, turrets and balconies that rose above it. He smiled to herself, feeling like she was meeting with an old friend. She was surprised to find how much she missed the place, although the year before was just her first year at school.

Mary- Jane slipped her arm in Lily's right, and her second friend Bonnie grabbed her left arm.

"Second year, here we come!" Bonnie exclaimed cheerfully. The three of them laughed happily and climbed together into the sunlit hall, their long hair waving behind them.

Inside the three companies immediately noticed Peeves the trouble- maker causing uproar among the ghosts of the castle, who stood up to greet the students returning for the new school year.

"Nick!" Lily called, waving to a ghost of a man with matted hair and accordion collar.

"Young Miss Potter!" Nearly- Headless- Nick, the ghost of Gryffindor Tower, left his place among the ghosts which scolded and shouted at Peeves in a float. "Miss Watson and Miss Nagel are here, too! It's wonderful to see you!" He bowed formally and head his head detached from his neck. He hurried to return it to its rightful place.

"What show are you planning for us this year, Nick?" Mary- Jane asked cheerfully.

"Oh, we had to cancel the September first ghost spectacle this year," Nick answered with disappointment. "But do not worry! The feast will be exciting enough as it is, the – Peeves! Come back here this instant!"

Nick turned to chase Peeves, who fled away like a punctured balloon while making rude fart sounds.

The three girls exchanged glances.

"What's he on about?" Lily wondered.

Bonnie shrugged. "It's probably going to be a boring lecture about the school history. Maybe that's considered interesting for a ghost," she said, only after ensuring that the ghosts were busy somewhere else.

In the Great Hall were hundreds of candles floating in the air, illuminating the ancient stone walls and marble floor. Above each of the four house tables, who were occupied by chatting students in black robes, floated huge banners decorated with the house colors and icon. Above all these the enchanted ceiling showed a starry sky, veiled in thin clouds drifting in the wind.

Around the hall students were taking their places at the tables or passing from table to table to greet friends from other houses. The bustle around the Gryffindor table was the biggest. Students were standing around in groups talking excitedly, or calling to each other and waving.

The three girls went to sit with the second year students who gathered together proudly, feeling incredibly mature knowing this year they will be watching the sorting ceremony and not be a part of it. But before Lily could take a seat a large hand grabbed her and pulled her aside.

"How's it going, kid?"

It was Mark Harris, James' good friend and the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He stood next to the table among a large group of popular seventh year students, including Lily's older brother.

"Fine, how are you?" She replied kindly. James' friends have always been nice to her.

"I'm great! Did you know they made me captain this year?"

"James told me. Congratulations. "

"Thanks. So say, would little Potter be on the team this year?"

Lily shrugged and blushed by the attention. "I don't know. Older students would be trying out, too –"

"You know you can beat all of them, Lils," James told her confidently. To his friend he said, "We need a new seeker, right?"

"Right. You got here just in time, Lily. Without a good seeker we don't have a chance to win the Cup again," Mark said to James, then to Lily, "Come to the tryouts next week. Just try. What have you got to lose? "

Lily shrugged. She was used to everyone expecting her to be great, especially when it came to Quidditch (Her mother was a legendary chaser in famous all women's team and her father received in his youth offers to be a seeker in a number of Quidditch teams in England and abroad, but he preferred to be an Auror), but it still made her uncomfortable.

The previous year she couldn't try out because she was only in her first year, but this year she could if she wanted to. Her broom was waiting in her trunk after a summer of training. She really wanted to be on the team, mainly because she just wanted to play without risking punishment for flying around the grounds without permission, and she wanted to believe she could beat older players. But the thought of playing in front of the whole school, knowing that Gryffindor's victory lay on her shoulders, made her nervous.

After a short while the sorting began and everyone took their seats and were silent. Professor Longbottom, the Herbology teacher, Head of Gryffindor house and a close friend of Lily's parents led a column of first-year students throughout the hall like a Mother Goose.

"Can you believe that last year these were us?" whispered Mary- Jane. "They look so small!"

Professor Longbottom put a wooden stool in front of the staff table, and above it placed the battered yet legendary sorting hat. It moved and one of the it's rifts opened up like a mouth as it began to sing:

_"Many years past_

_When the land was still untouched_

_Four wizards assembled_

_To build a school unmatched._

_They were young_

_Full of hopes and dreams;_

_Talented men and women_

_From families of means._

_Gryffindor the bold_

_Fought valiantly for honor;_

_He defend his home from any evil_

_Wielding a sword of red ruby. _

_Hufflepuff was loyal and kind;_

_To a Lord she was a wife._

_The secrets of magic she learned and loved_

_And protected her citizens from strife._

_Ravenclaw was a scholar;_

_Wizards hurried to her for advice._

_Ravens carried her wise words_

_That for some had no price._

_Slytherin came from beyond the sea_

_With nothing but his talent;_

_He established his house with pride_

_And looked to a future of prosperity._

_Despite their differences_

_The four founders have joined their talent,_

_And set up a school for all those who swore_

_To be wizards learned and gallant._

_Despite the betrayal, despite the hostility_

_Hogwarts still stands throughout its falls;_

_This is testimony, strong and true,_

_Of the friendship flourishing between these walls._

_Each Founder will choose a student_

_To nurture and guide now and forever;_

_May the spirits of the four Founders_

_Protect you, young students!"_

Lily was shaken out of her thoughts when the applause echoed through the hall. She was completely immersed in the poetry, dreaming of magical lands and times in which the Muggles knew about the existence of wizards and admired them.

The sorting began immediately, but Lily didn't pay attention to it. She settled for clapping hands whenever Gryffindor table cheered for a new student while looking around the hall.

She noticed Rose at the far end of the table watching the sorting while the girls behind her chatted softly, excluding her. In the center of the table James was sitting with the twins Fred and Roxanne and all their other friends. A pretty sixth year girl that was sitting next to James tried to attract his attention from the sorting every few minutes.

In the Hufflepuff table Hugo was up to something with his friends, looking up every moment to make sure no one notices them talking. Lily wondered what they're up to now. Two tables behind Hugo in the Slytherin table, Albus watched the sorting with clear boredom, his head resting on his hand.

Lily moved to examine the staff table. The most prominent teacher was of course Hagrid, the huge old professor who taught Care for Magical Creatures. He used to invite Lily and her siblings for tea in his hut on weekends. He had a long beard and shaggy gray hair, and he wore simple clothes made of leather and mole fur, unlike other teachers who wore fancy robes. He saw Lily looking at him and waved with a friendly smile. She smiled and waved back.

Next to Professor Longbottom's empty seat sat a teacher she didn't recognize. In light of Professor Slaven's absence, who only came to Hogwarts as a temporary teacher, Lily assumed that was the new Transformation teacher. He was quite an elderly man, with white neat hair cut neatly and penetrating gray eyes, which could be seen clearly in their alert from the other side of the hall. His face was serious but calm, and he examined the room carefully.

The old but graceful Headmistress McGonagall sat at the glorious golden chair in the center of the table. She has always been severe – that's what Lily's parents and uncles told her. However, this evening she seemed particularly serious, as if something was distracting her. Lily wondered if it was related to pact that Professor Chang, the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher who Lily liked very much, looked pale and worried. She ran her hand over her round face and suddenly it was clear that the red marks around her slanted eyes derived from a combination of crying and lack of sleep.

The sorting ended and Professor McGonagall announced the start of a meal. Immediately a wave of noise filled the hall when everyone started eating and chatting at once.

"It really was a lecture in history," Bonnie said over the sound bustle. "Does the hat sing about the Founders every year? Doesn't she have anything else to talk about?"

Lily shrugged, inwardly thinking that the story of the Founders was very interesting. She had a weakness for heroic tales of ancient wizards, and the story of the Founders in particular. She was drawn into it for the first time at the age of nine, after Albus went to Hogwarts for the first time. She was playing in his room, there she found a thick book their father gave him and decided to leaf through it out of curiosity. It had a green leather binding stamped in gold letters, which captivated her for some reason.

It was a very rich novel about the Founders of Hogwarts. It kept her busy for most of that year. It took her many months to finish it, and when she finally finished she decided to read it again from the beginning.

When her parents noticed how fascinating the story was for her they gave her more books similar to it. But until that day, _'The Quartet'_ remained her favorite book. Albus even agreed she could have it as her own, and now it was almost always close by her, worn but full of enjoyment.

At the end of the meal the Headmistress stood up. Everyone fell silent, but she remained silent. It seemed that something was weighing on her heart.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts," she said finally, looking sadly at the students. Then she straightened her back, careful to look dignified and awe-inspiring as always.

She started with a few routine messages and prohibitions, then introduced the students to the new teacher, "I'm honored to introduce you to Professor Blaine who will replace our Transfiguration teacher, Professor Slaven, and will stay with us permanently."

The students applauded politely. All the students who were older than Lily remembered the original Transfiguration teacher before Salven, and the thought of his fate was not a pleasant one. Blaine bowed his head politely in return. Lily wondered if he knew what happened to his predecessor, and found herself peeking towards Albus anxiously. He, for his part, seemed quite indifferent to the presence of the new teacher.

Professor McGonagall waited for silence before continuing formally, "This year a great honor fell in the behalf of our school... This year, Hogwarts has been chosen to host for the second time in the last fifty years the legendary school tournament – The Triwizard Tournament."

A wave of whispers washed the hall. Most of them expressed confusion, and other excitement.

"The what tournament?" Bonnie asked.

"The Triwizard Tournament," said Lily, who was still too surprised to comprehend the news. The Triwizard Tournament was founded, it was told, during the end of the time of the Founders. She read about it in _'The Quartet'_. In the story Godric Gryffindor expressed extraordinary bravery despite his age when he saved the champion of another school form the wrath of a giant and monstrous predatory bird. She never imagined that the tradition survived.

"Yes, but what is it?"

Lily was about to reply when Professor McGonagall motioned for everyone to calm down and continued, "The Triwizard Tournament is a traditional competition that include three great witchcraft schools in Europe: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. Its goal is to create closeness and cooperation between wizards from west, north and south Europe. A champion form every school will be elected the by a neutral judge to participate in three tasks that will examine their wisdom, talent and courage. The champion who will pass the three tasks most successfully will win a prize of one thousand gold Gallons and, of course, eternal glory."

Professor McGonagall seemed as if she thought eternal glory was overrated. She examined the house tables and for some reason Lily thought her eyes delayed on James, who was exchanged glances and smiles with his friends, no doubt already planning his victory. On the other side of the table Rose sat attentively, and on the other side of the room Albus was listening to the Headmistress intently.

Professor McGonagall pursed her lips into a thin line. "It is important to clarify that only adult students – students who are over seventeen – will be eligible to apply for the Tournament. There are no exceptions," she added over a quiet wave of grumbling noises that came from the younger students. "All those who plan to deceive the neutral judge and convince him that they are older than they actually are will be disappointed; I can tell you this now. Extreme methods were taken to prevent it. The tasks are going be dangerous and complicated, and are not intended for students who aren't yet in their seventh or sixth year."

She waited for the wave of agitated murmurs to die before continuing. When she spoke her voice trembled for a moment, but quickly stabilized.

"As I was saying, the tasks withhold undeniable risks. I speak honestly when I say that in previous tournaments students have been severely injured, and even lost their lives..." She glanced at the staff table for a split second. Professor Chang sank in her chair.

"I will not lie to you, students; despite the measures taken by the Ministry and the Department of International Magical Cooperation to ensure the safety of the champions, the danger still exists. This is the reason why only adult students may participate, because they do not need the approval of their parents, and can take full responsibility for their actions.

"The other school representatives will be here next month. The candidates will be selected on Halloween, in the best of tradition. I expect us all to respect the representatives and ourselves by making our guests feel welcome here. I will not suffer anyone to damage the good name our school has around the world."

The Headmistress gave the students a dewy look. "May the competition bring us close to our friends abroad. Goodnight everyone, and may we have a successful school year."

She sank down in her chair as if the speech made her tired. Lily noticed Professor Longbottom leaning toward her and murmuring in her ear reassuringly.

All the students around Lily got up and hid the staff table from her sight. She got up and joined the rest of the second year students on their way to Gryffindor Tower.

In the girls dormitory Lily and her friends changed into pajamas and gathered on Mary- Jane's bed to chat, exchange gossip and discuss the Triwizard Tournament while painting their nails with the variety of Muggle nail polishes that were in Mary- Jane's possession.

"I hope our champion would be a Gryffindor!" said Patricia, who's parents where wizards and had extremely strong house pride.

"He'll have to be a Gryffindor," stated Mary - Jane. "The judge will choose the bravest challenger, for sure. And a Gryffindor is the only one who could pass all the tasks without embarrassing the school. Someone Hufflepuff would probably try to be nice to the monsters and a Ravenclaw would try to hit it with a book..."

They all laughed.

"What about a Slytherin?" Lily said.

"Not a Slytherin!" Bonnie called. "He'll give Hogwarts a terrible reputation!"

"Not all Slytherins are terrible," Lily said seriously. "My brother is a Slytherin and he's fine."

It seemed one knew what to say on the matter.

"James would surely be our champion," Mary- Jane piped in an airy voice. Lily always suspected she had a little crush on James. "He's the most talented and brave boy in Gryffindor."

The girls immediately launched into a debate which boy in school was the most attractive. Lily was less interested. She was curious to know what the task were going to be like, and how the students from the other schools were. But as she was considered the most educated witch among her friends she couldn't have gotten answers from them.

So she went to her bed and took _'The Quartet'_ out of her trunk. Meg, her owl, dozed in her cage with her head under her wing. Lily stroked her feathers through the bars and sat cross-legged on the bed, flipping through the pages until she found the chapter that told about the Triwizard Tournament. She knew exactly what was told in it but still read it again, losing the sound of her friends' chatter in the magical story, thirsty for any details regarding the legendary tournament.

That night while lying in bed she looked at the starry sky outside the window next to her bed. She used to keep the drapes slightly open so she could see the sky outside the window, like in her room at home. Viewing the silver splendor of the stars among the clouds, her imagination sailed to the sights of fascinating creatures, ancient magic and heroic deeds of three champions...


	4. Transfiguration

**Please R&R :3**

Chapter 4: Transfiguration

Albus' favorite class was Transfiguration. The sophisticated and ancient art of transforming raw materials and turning them into something else using efficiency and creativity, all with the power of magic, fascinated him since his first day at Hogwarts.

He still remembered how he convinced Scorpius to get up early on the first day so they could find their Transfiguration class in time and not be late. He had a feeling that he wouldn't want to miss his first class at Hogwarts. And he was right.

In his first year the Transfiguration teacher was Professor Karnus, a young but talented teacher, who was head of Slytherin House. Albus admired him on sight. He was incredibly witty and humorous in a way only intelligent people like him could comprehend. There was something in him, despite his age and his simple appearance that caused students to respect him instantly and effortlessly.

The best students he praised and encouraged to develop, and the students who were less good he pushed for persistence and practice, regardless of the means he had to use to clarify how important basic Transfiguration was, and that everyone could learn it.

Albus hung on his every word, and soon became the best in his class – he topped even Rose, who had always been the best in every other class. Professor Karnus often praised him for his talent and perseverance, and even gave him the tools to learn more advanced magic on his own.

At the end of his first year Professor Karnus asked to speak with him. He told him he was going to ask Professor McGonagall if he next year he could lean Transfiguration with the third- yeas students instead of the second- year, because he had advanced enough on his own. Albus, who was overwhelmed with self satisfaction, ran to write about it to his parents.

But ultimately the Headmistress didn't approve for him to study with the third- years. He was disappointed, and his teacher equally so. Therefore, at the beginning of Albus' second year, Professor Karnos made him a generous proposition: he would give him private lessons in his spare time until he would be so advanced the Headmistress couldn't refuse to allow him to study with the older students.

Albus agreed immediately. Nothing intrigued him more than Transfiguration, and succeeding in it made him feel good about himself.

However it turned out not to be the best decision he made in his short life. The Magic Professor Karnus showed him became more and more advanced with time, until he reached spells even he couldn't control… Albus always felt a pang of guilt in his stomach when he thought of the day his teacher lost control over a complicated spell which ended his life.

Now in its fourth year, after a year of many disappointments under the uncreative teaching methods of Professor Slaven, Albus was curious to know how the new Transfiguration teacher was going to be like. It was no more than a general curiosity. He didn't believe he would really be learning something new this year – he and Scorpius progressed a lot on their own last year.

"Remember, don't patronize him," Scorpius told him as they walked to their first Transfiguration class on Tuesday.

"When am I ever patronizing?" Albus replied, slightly offended.

"You know what I mean. Don't push what you know under his nose; you remember how it used to annoy Slaven. And we need him to like us this year if we want to get his permission to... you know. "

"I know, I know," Albus said. He knew that their big plan for that year depended on the new teacher's affection towards them.

Other students were waiting outside the classroom door. Slytherins clung to one wall and the Ravenclaws to the other. One loud Ravenclaw student was talking while the others listened.

"You know it's not hard to deceive the neutral judge. I heard that twenty years ago the Hogwarts champions was a fourth year, and he won! It doesn't matter how much you know about magic, it just depends on how smart you are..."

Albus and Scorpius joined Erador Rutphus, the third and only boy they shared their dorm with.

"That disqualifies you, no doubt," he muttered to himself in response to the Ravenclaws statement. He was a tall and wide boy, with clear gray eyes that made clear that despite its size, he's very clever.

"Let him talk nonsense if it makes him feel good about himself," Albus to him quietly.

"It's idiotic that all these snot- nosed children think they really have a chance, Rutphus said, not really bothering to talk quietly. "My cousin studied at Durmstrang. They don't have to stick to any curriculum there, they just learn all the most useful and complicated magic, no matter if it's considered dark or not. They could have us for breakfast."

"If you were seventeen, wouldn't you want to enter the Tournament?"

"And to be cheap entertainment? Monster snacks? No, thanks."

Albus shrugged. He agreed with him to some level, but some hidden part of him thought it might be cool to win this tournament. To show everyone what he's capable of.

But it was just a hopeless dream. Albus was only fourteen; Even if he could manage to make the neutral judge believe he was older than his age, all the faculty knew how old he really was. Despite his talents they would never have allowed him to participate, especially after he deceived them. Rules of this kind were particularly strict when it came to dealing with Slytherins, who were viewed in the eyes of all as menacing and cunning.

James, however, was in just the right age to participate. For Albus' older brother the Tournament could not take place at a better time – a perfect opportunity to gain himself more fame before he leaves the school forever (a moment that couldn't arrive too early for Albus).

It was reasonable to assume that James would be chosen. Many people failed to see the true face under the thick layers of charm James covered himself with and understand how empty and dense he was beneath them; most people didn't know him like Albus knew him. Still, Albus knew he has an excellent chance to be to be Hogwarts' Champion, and as good a chance to win the Tournament.

The thought filled his heart with envy.

A rhythmic clicking sound attracted the attention of the enthusiastic Ravenclaw students. Professor Blaine, the new Transfiguration teacher, was coming toward the class. A large box floated before him at his command, and in his other hand he held a stylish black walking stick with a silver-topped handle in the shape of an eagle's head. It was a bit misplaced, because he was not extremely old and didn't have a limp.

The students watched him with silent awe.

"Good afternoon," he said in a deep voice and opened the door of the classroom. They all went after him. Albus and Scorpius took their places in the first row. They would have to leave a good first impression.

Professor Blaine went to the teacher's desk and put down the box and the rest of his things naturally, like an experienced teacher. He leaned his cane on the table and began to read the names from the classroom list calmly, as if not expecting anyone to dare to break the silence that filled the classroom while his deep voice boomed. All this is in contrary to Professor Slaven who always sounded nervous, ready to pounce on anyone who would exploit her obvious weakness in dealing with discipline problems.

Albus' name was among the latter. When Professor Blaine called his name he caught his stormy gaze lingering on him more than on the other students. He didn't need to wonder why; the name Potter always followed someone that felt the need to stare.

"I received a letter from your previous teacher. Professor Slaven praised this particular class, so I expect you to live up to the expectations she set," the new teacher opened his interdiction unceremoniously. He took his stick and held it behind his back stiffly as he stepped back and forth in front of the students' desks. "We will start with a brief review of the base knowledge for your level of studies. Every student I call by his name will stand up before the class and show a use of Transfiguration he or she studied last year."

The class shifted uneasily as Blaine walked over and opened the box he brought with him. It was nasty of him to quiz them on the first lesson of the year. However, it was a class of Ravenclaw and Slytherin students, which meant that many of them opened the text books before class and that everyone, without exception, were ready to show off.

Blaine conjured out of the box a little animal for each student. Albus watched his classmates turn hedgehogs into pin pillows and tadpoles into frogs. Each student made his best to stand out by adding decorations to their masterpieces; Scorpius turned the song bird Blaine gave him into a carved flute decorated with blue feathers and tiny black beads. He won applause of appreciation from the other students and Professor Blaine gave him 10 house points for the impressive performance.

When Albus' turn came Professor Blaine placed on the table three cracked cups in different colors. Albus looked at them bitterly. Blaine motioned for him to get to work.

"Sir, can I have a life form instead?" Albus asked for the whole class to hear. Transfiguration of inanimate objects was an ability he ruled completely in his second year already – even other students have passed that stage and have already started to be quite skilled at transforming the shape of animals.

"Working with the materials given to you is part of the test, Mr. Potter," Blaine said coolly.

Albus looked down at the cups. It wasn't fair that the other students got to show sophisticated capabilities while he, on the other hand, was imposed with this boring task that didn't show his skills at all.

Aware that the class is waiting he examined the cups carefully, pondering his options. He may make a fool of himself if he tried to make a transfiguration that was beyond his level, but the chances for success were too tempting. He was not particularly skilled in this type of transfiguration, but on the other hand he learned many things during the summer.

"In your free time," Blaine urged him in a calm voice.

He took a deep breath and relaxed. He didn't try to concentrate on the transformation. On the contrary – he let his knowledge and creativity to flow freely within him without trying to strangle them. He didn't try to control the magic that filled his veins, but let it have its way.

He ran his wand over the cups, muttering the spell, cradling within him the meaning of the words. The cups were changing their shape; they slowly sprouted fur, obtaining facial features and limbs. Albus breathed slowly, envisioning the design he imposed upon the objects, breathing life into it. His fingertips tingled with the joy of creation...

When the change was complete, three small rodents – one black, one white and one yellow – walked on the teacher's desk, sniffing it curiously.

The applause arrived shortly. Albus raised his eyes and found his classmates watching him and admiring his work with honest appreciation. Transfiguration of an inanimate object to a living this was O.W.L's material.

Albus bowed lightly and sat back in his seat. Scorpius flashed a smile at him.

Professor Blaine, who showed no sign of being impressed by the performance, caught the rodent carefully and put them in the box.

"Mr. Potter just demonstrated to material we will begin to study this semester," he told the class. "That is transforming inanimate objects into living creatures. This is the most common subject in Transfiguration O.W.L's exam."

Immediately after he finished examining all the students Professor Blaine launched into teaching the new subject, although only fifteen minutes were left for class. At the end of that time, with his fingers aching from writing down the lecture, Albus was surprised to discover how many inches of parchment one could fill in such a short time.

"That was the theoretical part," Blaine said. The bell ringed but no one dared to get up when the teacher's stern gaze lay on the class. "In the next lesson we will begin studying practical implications. I expect not to encounter errors resulting from the lack of internalization of the material we learned today. Class dismissed."

The students began to gather their belongings immediately, no doubt eager to talk about the new teacher and the exams. Albus was also packing his things when he felt Blaine stand before him.

"Come to my desk please, Potter."

Albus, who he knew he hadn't done anything wrong, wondered what Blaine wanted. Maybe he wanted to praise him privately for his accomplishments? Yes, that was most likely it.

He told Scorpius he didn't have to wait for him (even though he knew he would be waiting outside the classroom) and went to Professor Blaine's desk. The new teacher was leaning over the box before it. He looked at Albus for a moment and then, without changing his cool expression, took out two of Albus' rodents; one white and one black.

"Where's –?" The question died on Albus' lips. There was no need to ask where the third was; both rodents were scratched and blood stained their noses and paws. As soon as Blaine put them on the table they began to struggle with threatening shrieks.

Blaine moved his wand and an invisible wall separated them. Then he looked at Albus patiently, as if he asked him a question and he didn't reply. Albus looked back at him bravely.

"Should I fail you, Mr. Potter?" Blaine said finally, with complete serenity.

"No, sir," Albus said when he was convinced that was not a rhetorical question. "I demonstrated my ability to transform objects using the tools you gave me. This was the only requirement."

"I'm afraid you aimed too high." Blaine didn't let it go. "Mr. Potter, there is a reason that students begin to study the change of inanimate to animate objects only in fourth year, and only under the supervision of a teacher. You succeeded to perform this magic exceptionally well, but failed to comply with the rules of ethics regarding the creation of life. We learned this a few minutes ago." he gestured to the white words that covered the blackboard from end to end.

Somehow, his polite behavior made Albus feel even more shamed. It was like a getting cut from a blade hidden under a sheet of velvet.

"Granting life to inanimate object is not something that can be taken lightly, Mr. Potter. It is not an art that can be learned from a book. And here is the result; your hidden urges are revealed in your creations."

The black rodent began to bite himself frantically, as if unable to contain his anger. Albus' face burned with shame as he looked at him. Blaine moved his wand and the rodents turned back into chipped mugs. Albus went on staring, his eyes becoming blurred with tears of rage.

"The headmistress told me about you, Mr. Potter. I know your story." Albus thought he heard a bit of tenderness in the teacher's voice, but it only made him feel even more ashamed and angry. He bit his tongue hard and forced himself to conceal his tears. "So I am telling you right now that you will not make any progress in Transfiguration without my supervision. You will arrive to classes and learn the in the same pace on of everyone else. And you will learn well how to control the urges you give to your creations. Am I clear?"

Albus nodded impatiently. "Is that all?" He demanded to know in a steady voice. "Professor?" He added grudgingly.

"That will be all for today, Mr. Potter."

Albus turned without looking at the teacher and left of the classroom. Scorpius was waiting for him there, leaning on the wall. He immediately noticed his friend was in a very bad mood. But he didn't ask about it, just followed him in silence to their next lesson, waiting for him to speak of his own accord.

But Albus was not sure he wanted to tell his friend what Blaine said. He didn't want to confess that his Transfiguration created three aggressive and mean monsters.

He knew Blaine was right, though he didn't want to admit it. He knew the nature of these animals was a direct derivative of his own nature. He read about it long before learning the ethics of Transfiguration. So if these creatures tore apart their friend, what did it say about him?

Only when they sat in the cool, dimly lit basement in Potions, Albus scribbled a note and passed it Skorpios.

_'Blaine won't give us permission to take a book from forbidden books' section'._

_'Why?'_ Scorpius wrote back to him immediately.

Albus created a white lie quickly. _'He doesn't like me. He didn't like it that I already knew what he was going to teach this semester...'_

He felt grateful when Scorpius refrained from saying, "I told you". Instead he wrote, _'It's not so bad, Al. there are other ways to enter the section'._

Scorpius smiled at him encouragingly over his cauldron. Albus tried to smile back, knowing that his friend thinks that's the source of his bad mood.

Scorpius was right – they would find another teacher who could give them permission to enter the forbidden books' section to find the information they need. Blaine, an old man with a serious face and a strange walking- stick, won't stand in their way.


End file.
